Invinsible Man
by Kairos163
Summary: Oc Raymond Black gets in reincarnated in Marvel. With a basic invisibility power as a x-gene. M mostly for language or in case I put some smut . No pairing decided yet, no harem though. He will mostly be interacting with spiderman and his universe because it's easier write. At least I think it's since there is more materials to to work with.
1. Isekai

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARVEL, DC OR ANY OTHER FICTIONAL UNIVERSE.I am not gaining anything from writing this.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Isekai.

**"Hello there young one. Can you hear me?" a voice said.**

"Hn.. what happened?.. Who are you?! where am I?!" Raymond said panicking.

**"Calm down young man. Everything is okay. Take a few deep breaths and try to remember." the voice said.**

Taking a his time Ray started breath deeply trying to calm down his nerves. Openning his eyes and looking around he could see nothing but white all around him.' What the hell...' he thought.

Deciding to listen to the voice he tried to remember what happened to him. The last thing he remembers being in hospital bed, waiting for his operation. He had been diagnosed with a brain tumor. His last option to continue living being to remove it.

He had already accepted his death but his parents didn't want to lose on their children so to diminish their pain even at high chance of a premature death, he decided to go through with it.

'I am sorry mom... dad... it seems it was destiny... I hope you can continue to live happily. My brothers will take of you. I love you all.' he said crying in acceptance. He might have not lived for long but it was a good life nevertheless.

**"... Good. You calmed down." said the voice happily.**

"Thanks for advice. Sorry for freaking out like that." Ray said felling a little embarrassed.

**"It's ok Raymond. People generally take a longer time to recall thing in this situation. Few can accept their death as quickly as you." said the voice.**

"That would be more normal huh?" he said with a small smile."..Are you God?" he asked.

**"You could say that." God said in his Dumbledore voice ."I am here to guarantee your reincarnation. Based on your karma you get a few wishes if you desire to use then this time. I might be a God to you."**

"Isekai?.." Ray let out a chuckle." These are real then.. who knew.." he said contemplating these discovery. "Can I go to any universe and keep my memories as well?" he said doubtfully.

**"Yes and no. You can go to universes that you know of and you can keep your memories but if you do your other choices like powers or appearances will be limited or random if you want choose them." God said.**

"Okay... hm... Then I want to go to the marvel universe you can choose which one. I want to have my memories. In regards to powers I don't mind having a simple one. It would probably make thing more interesting." he said. He had always thought of which ficitonal world he would want to go if possible and even if marvel is a dangerous one it wouldn't bother. After all who wouldn't want the opportunity to live in a world of heroes and even the possibility of becoming one.

**"Hm.. depends on your chosen power" God said.**

"Then it's decided. I want to have invisibility as my power. Similar to Kitty Pryde from X-Men. Where I as well as everything on me becomes invisible when I hold my breath. With the possibility of making an object and other people invisible by holding then. Another thing would be to make it a x-gene so that I can develop it and evolve it somehow" Raymond said decisively.

**"Hm... interesting choice. It is not an uncommon power but very few choose to have it." God said thoughtfully. "Try not to spy on girls with it though. You don't want to have negative karma young man. It's never worth it." he said jokingly.**

"Don't worry. I will avoid it as much as possible." he said laughing.

**"Now that this is done. You can go. Enjoy your life. Hope we can share some when come you come back. Good luck." God said in a happy tone.**

After that Ray saw a black portal open in front of him. Smiling to himself thinking about the amazing adventure he is about to adventure on. He began walking towards it.

'It's going to be fun' he thought while going through it.


	2. The Beginning

I will only write the disclaimer on the first chapter mostly because I don't see the point in putting in all of them. I don't have any money anyway so to sue would be pointless.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The beginning.**

'Today is the day!' I screamed excitedly in his head. 'Spiderman is coming bitches!'. Today was the oscorp school trip.

Peter Parker is going to be reborn today. No more 'puny' parker as flash insists call him every fucking day. The guy has no creativity. I think he has brain has suffered a lot from because of the all steroid.

Let me tell you guys. Peter Parker's life is very difficult. No parents. Low middle class life. Genius surrounded by idiot kids. In love with a girl who dates the guy who bullies the shit out of him. His only friend would have been spoiled prick if I hadn't intervened and brought myself and Ned Ledds into his life, 'I mean common Peter the guys clearly only wants to use you. Open yours eyes man.' I used to say to him. It took a while before he did, but thank god he did. I really don't like Harry Osborn. I didn't manage to make him forget MJ though. Poor Gwen...

Anyway... let's back up a little.

* * *

When I walked through the portal I found myself waking up in a room with 2 bunk beds and a dresser. Then all the sudden images of my current childhood passed ththrough my mind, at least what I could remember. Apparently I was left in a orphanage as baby. I could see other kids sleeping in the bed beside mine so I tried to make as little noise as possible while leaving my bed.

The floor creaked a little but it was fine. They didn't even move. Getting out of the bedroom I walked into a hallway filled with doors some opened, others still closed. A few bigger walking in it. Probably going to the showers or to eat breakfast. I could already smell it from here.

"Good morning Ray. Do you mind waking up the other 3 in your room?" asked a woman voice behind me.

I whipped my head to the sound. A woman apparently in her late 30 was walking towards me.'She was probably in one of those rooms. What was her name?..'

"Good morning. Don't worry sister Kara. They won't sister what is coming for them" I said while snickering a little.

"I am counting on you." she while laughing a little.

Waking back into the room. I decided to see what I was working with. On the bed on top of mine there was a Hispanic kid, he seemed to have moved a lot during his sleep.I decided to start with him.

"Hey Jose.. Jose wake up." I said nudging him a little.

"Hm.. sister Kara said the waffles are almost over." I said in mocking tone.

"What?! No way!" he said almost jumping from his bed.

"Hahaha sorry I couldn't help it" I said laughing at his reaction.

"What?... Ray... come on.. not cool" Jose complained.

"Help me wake up the others and I will think about it" I said smirking.

He begrudgingly left his bed, giving a annoyed look at me.

" So which one do you want? Allan or Stew?" I asked while looking at the to of them. Allan was on the bottom bed, a little fat kid with brown curly hair. While Stew was on the top, he was a skinny kid with black.

"Stew" he said.

"Sigh... fine." I went beside Allan to try and awaken him up.I tried moving him a little but the little bugger only squatted at my hand, probably thinking I was a mosquito.

"Allan wake up... if you don't get up right now I am gonna tell sister about your secret stash" I said whispering in his hear.

"NO... don't do that. How did you know?.." Allan said panicking a little at first, but whispering the rest.

"That is a secret as well" I said giving him a devilish smirk.

"Ugh.. whatever just don't tell anyone." he said.

'I doubt she doesn't know already anyway' I thought to myself. I looked to the other two to see them already talking among themselves.

"Well.. now that you guys are up. Let's go have some breakfast. I am starving". I said.

We left the room, joining the other kids in the hallway. The dining room was filled with duzens of kids of different ages.

"Good job Raymond. I was about to go look for the four of you." Sister Kara said looking over to us.

"No problem sister." I said.

We went about getting our breakfast together with others. It was delicious.

Later I went to my bedroom to be by myself and think over my future. I am obviously going to be a hero but how I am going to do that.

The first thing is that I need to learn how to fight. I only know a few things I learned in my previous life so I definitely need to go somewhere to learn more. The basics can be covered in school in club perhaps. I am still 5 so I have the time to learn properly. If possible I can try joining a dojo later. The Chikara Dojo manage by Colleen is the only that comes to mind though, but it comes with the risk of being under the Hand's scrutiny. I will try anyway after all she trains troubled children.

Secondly, figuring out what heroes and villains already showed up and look up the history of this world. I need to know this to prepare for what may happen while I am here that could affect me somehow.

Thirdly, I could start working on breathing techniques and meditation. This way when my powers manifest themselves I will be able to stay invisible longer by controlling my breath and staying focused.

'Doing in this in the open would definitely attract unwanted attention of the people here but I don't I could hide it from everyone for long. I can give a try to hide it as a way to train in sneaking around unnoticed.'

The final thing is that I don't want to be adopted so I need to figure out a way to become independent. There is two ways to do that: the legal or illegal way.

'I can try to get emancipated from the state by showing I am 'genius' using my knowledge and finding a way to get money be it through competitions, a stable job or maybe investing in stocks.'

'On the other hand, since I have time I could learn how to hack so I could maybe forge a identity for myself. Also I could steal money from criminals, once I get my powers. I think being a antihero would be easier to me so this could be the beginning of my career actually... This is way better' I thought already deciding.

"Raymond Black! What are you doing?! Why aren't you head to leave yet?! It is almost time for kindergarten!" sister Kara screamed while getting in the room.

"Sorry sister Kara I was distracted." I said while hurrying to get my things and going to the bathroom. 'I didn't even noticed the others coming to the bedroom. I was too focused. I need to pay more attention to my surroundings.' I thought while getting out of my clothes and into the shower.

On the mirror of the bathroom I finally see myself. A little short for my age ,but I will grow later. Black hair similar to Noctis from Final Fantasy with gray eyes. I used to cut my hair short but this is kinda of cool, the eyes are new though. Probably related to my future mutation. I will give myself an 8/10 in the future.

* * *

The plans went fairly well as far I could tell. I joined the clubs in school and even managed to win a few competitions. I focused on Judo and boxing since those were the only one available. I tried a little of acrobatics as well to keep myself nimble.

Joining Colleen's dojo was actually really easy, but I am gonna leave it soon. I think she is about to ask us about joining her 'organization', she really doesn't know the truth about it. At least that is what I think. She will probably put us through a test of some kind before inviting us. So I will leave after.

About the history, Captain America was real, also the other heroes from the golden age as they call it. He still hasn't turned up though, neither the avengers. Stark already has his suit for a few months now. There are rumors of the Hulk but he hasn't come to Harlem yet. I assume he will after in while after Peter gets his powers. The X-Men already showed up though the same as the Brotherhood. There was the whole curse thing. I really don't want to join them though. The school is one of the most dangerous places in the world going by number of times it gets attacked in the comics even if they could teach a lot. The inhumans are still hiding in the moon. Criminal are still at large as well obviously. Kingpin being the most easier to find, at least his public persona.

Meditation became really easy after the first few months. I was even able to feel my chi. I can use it a little but I am not a master. I can hold my breath for 2 minutes from time to time without being exhausted. If I pass that the more times I do it the less the 2 min become. 4 min is my current limit.

My power manifested early which helped me a lot. I was about to get caught reading pass my bedtime in the library, I wasn't going to be able to hide in time so while panicking my powers actived making me and the things was trying to put back in place invisible. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was enough. It was a really strange feeling at first, but later it became natural to be invisible. I couldn't get enough of it.

Being invisible doesn't stop me from making noises or the heat emitted from my body so I to find a way to circumvent that. Things like clothes that limit loss of temperature or shoes that muffle the sound of my steps. With pratice I became quite confident in being sneak. Not as good as my character in skyrim with his sneak build but good enough.

The library in the orphanage was limited so I could only study school things there. I wasn't a great student in my last life so this was an awesome opportunity to revamp my knowledge specially since the knowledge in this world is way more advanced.

To learn how to hack I had to go to the city library and to practice I would use the old notebooks available in the orphanage and the computers in school. I only became confident enough to to forge a living situation for myself when I was 12.

The most difficult part was saying goodbye to the people in the orphanage I have grown a little attached to them. The majority of the kids come for while then so I didn't become best friends with any of them, but the people working there that had to take of me for years were great. The only way I could repay them was by donating some money to orphanage, to help as much as possible.

Getting money was a little difficult at first though, mostly because I was really nervous on my first time stealing from bad guys. I hacked into the police database to look for some suspects leaving nearby me. The first one was I stole from was a car thief. He lived 3 blocks way from the orphanage. I waited until 2 am to leave the orphanage and go there.

I put a hood on with a scarf to block most of my face. I left through a window on the ground floor. There were a few people on the streets that gave me some weird looks but they just went on with their business. Ignoring the little wanna be thief.

It was a rundown building so getting in was easy. To get into the apartment I had to lockpick it a little trying to avoid making as much noise as possible. I sweating buckets out of nervousness so it took me a while. Thankfully nobody came. Getting inside the first I did was to become invisible as a precaution. The guy was sleeping in his couch a couple of beer bottles on the floor.

The TV still on showing what appeared to be the shining. A passive ability I gained from being invisible is the ability to look in the dark and prevent shining lights from blinding me. Something I thanked God for. I only noticed a few days after using my ability for the first time. My vision got much better, I began to notice various little details around me.

Because of it I was able to look through his things without turning on the lights. It me only a few minutes to find his hiding place. Got about 3 thousand from him.

While walking back to the orphanage though 2 guys walked out of alley to try and mug me.

"Hey hey hey look what we got he Skip. A kid walking in the streets at this hours." said the man mockingly looking me up and down. He looked old, not tall just 5'7 foot, with a goatee and a few missing teeth.

"Bahahaha, aren't we lucky? Kid you better give us all your stuff or you gonna regret it." said Skip threatening me while taking a knife out of his pocket.

"..." I kept my mouth shut, thinking of the best ways to handle this situation.

I went invisible immediately. Both of them going wild eyed at my display.

"What the he-" was all the bald man could say before falling into his knees and screaming" ARRGHHH! My balls!".

Skip looking at his partner down on the floor. Started to look around in panic looking for my image. Unfortunely for him all he got was a punch to his stomach, while he curled his form I kneeled him in the face, knocking him back and making him drop his knife.My invisibility dropping rright after.

"Congratulations to you two. You are gonna be the first thiefs to get theirs asses handed from me." I said smiling under the mask.

After that I beat the shit out of them until they went unconscious. Checking their stuff. I couldn't find much besides a few dollars and cellphone. Getting these plus the knife I went on my way back to the orphanage proud of my first job.

3 years later after a couple more nights out. I had enough money to fend for myself. So I rented a simple apartment a few minutes from Midtown High, the one I knew spiderman went to.

After that it's history.

* * *

Now I was in the bus hearing Peter and Ned talk about all the amazing things in the oscorp lab.

"Man this going to be awesome. Finally something interesting in this school." Peter said happily in excitement.

"I know right. This a like a dream come true. There so many great stuff in there. They are one of the major developers of weapons and medicine. I can't wait to see their labs." Ned said going along with Peter excitement.

"Hahaha it is really fun to see you two squealing like two little girls." I said laughing at their reaction.

They had the decency of looking a little embarrassed."Come on Ray." " Yeah don't act like you don't agree." they said.

"Of course it is going to be fun. Their genetics department is way ahead of many others. I can't wait to see what they have been cooking up there, but that doesn't mean I got behave any differently right?" I said smirking at them. 'Of course not to mention I got the chance to see Peter getting bitten by the most famous spider in my world.'

I also prepared a virus that I could implant in theirs computers. I probably won't be able to hack the most sensitive stuff but what they already have in display should be interesting for while.

"Man you need to learn how to loosen up a little. This way you will never get a girlfriend." Ned quipped.

"Said the 2 harem masters of the school" I said laughing.This way we went on journey, talking among ourselves.

"We are here everyone. Please don't hush and leave calmly. You can take from or leave your stuff on the bus." said the teacher in charge of our bus.

Getting up from our sits. We went along with the others. Outside duzens of teenagers could be seen standing in front of a massive building in New York. The big letters OSCORP on it's side.

"Alright everyone we're going to start the tour now." one teacher said, a scientist of oscorp showing itself beside him.

"Hello everyone I am Dr.Allen and I am going to guiding you through this tour. My boss Dr.Kurt Connors will be asking questions on it later so I suggest you pain attention. Now let's begin, as you can see..." she began.

We followed her listening with a vested interest in the subjects. At least a few of us did, the others weren't so keen on it. Either looking bored or playing around like some assholes. 'Always Harry, Flash and his goons. Man I really don't like them. They always try to mess up with Ned and Peter when I am not around. The bunch of cowards.' I ranted in my mind.

"Ok everyone. We are at mine and the final department. Genetics. Dr. Connors?" she said, calling a mild aged blonde man. He looked exactly like the actor in the amazing spider man movie.

"Thank you Dr. Allen. Hello students my name Is Dr. Kurt Connors. I am the current director of this department. Looking around can you tell me the focus of our research?" he asked.

The lab was very advanced. A couple of doctors could be seen experimenting with some alchemy components, other were examining some samples. We could see a spider, lizards, a scorpions and in transparent glass boxes.

"..." everyone stayed quiet.

"Cross species genetics. Your trying to mix the characteristics of certain animals like the regeneration of lizards with humans." said Peter.

"Correct. A-And you are?" asked the future villain.

"Peter. Peter Parker." he said.

"Parker? I used to have a couple of friends with that name. A shame he disappeared." he said with contemplative look in his eyes. You could see Peter eyes widening at the mention of something he didn't about his parents.

"My goal is to create a word without weakness. I want to fix myself. Imagine a world where you could heal from the loss of limb just like a lizard regenerates his limbs. That is why I focused my research on them. The other animals are all genetically altered to make the absolute one of their species. " he said confidently while pacing in front of us.

"Now-" he continued when suddenly"BBOOOMMMM!" an explosion suddenly went of on the building making everything tremble. Chemicals, people and the boxes with the alterdled animal falling to the floor a few breaking from the force.

"Alert! Alert! Everyone please direct yourselves to exit in a calm manner. Follow the signal.." The speaker went through the building.

'Fuck I didn't expect that. What is happening? Peter.' I looked in his direction to see him on the floor along with Ned.

"Are you two ok?" I said looking at them only to hear a groan from Peter, his hand going to his other to slap what appeared to be a spider, killing it. 'IT HAPPENED!" I screamed in my mind.

"I am fine. What happening right now?" Ned said getting his bearing together.

"Provably some accident in one the labs. We need to leave now." I said, helping them get up. Everyone in the room following the signs to the exit, most of the students running while the doctors maintained a somewhat fast pace.

Looking around to see that nobody was paying attention to me I put a pendrive in one of the computers discreetly while helping people around me. The program inside set to auto destroy the pendrive after releasing the hacking virus.

X_

Once outside the teachers did a head check to see if everybody was around.

Everybody was here so as to not cause problems we all went back to school. Peter was already showing signs of being sick. Ned wasn't able to notice, but since I already knew what would happen I was able to tell. Everyone was talking about what happened, even though nothing much happened to any of them.

'I wish I knew what happened. I thought the spider would have escaped unnoticed, not during an accident.' I thought to myself.

Arriving at the school I tried to offer Peter help getting home, but he refused. Ned noticed that he looked a little after I did that and got worried.

"Are you sure Pete? You look awful." he said.

"Yeah.. don't worry. I will see you guys later." Peter said.

" He is probably in shock, he will be fine in while. Just give him a little space Ned." I said. He nodded to me in agreement. Saying our goodbyes we went on our home.

Getting inside my apartment I put my bag on the table in front my couch. Turning the TV to the news of the explosion.

Picking up my notebook I went to look for the files acquired through my program. Looking for anything that seemed interesting.

So focused I was that I didn't a scorpion getting out of my bag.

"AAHH!" I screamed feeling a sting in my foot and kicked in the air immediately. Looking at what bit me I started to freak out little. " No... what the fuck man?.. No.. not the scorpion." Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself from the panic I was feeling. I looked at the scorpion who appeared to be dead after hitting the ceiling.

'Am I supposed to become scorpion instead of the detective Mac Gargan? Peter doesn't need to work in the Bugle so it J.J.Jamenson wouldn't need to hire Mac to look into how Perer got his photos. Maybe he would in the future, but I don't after all he is got the hot aunt in this universe but the bully flash from another so it is a mixed.' I began to rationalize to myself.

'Also it was Dr. Farley Stillwell that created the scorpion serum and Dr. Kurt Connors so... I need to look at the files later.. sigh.. I will pray a little and go to bed. From what I know of the scorpion, he only goes crazy because of the experiments done to him and his tail is mechanical so I won't get one. Hopefully.' I decided before going to bed immediately.

It was a terrible night. I only manage to sleep because I passed out.

X_

Waking up I felt different, definitely different. "Free power up huh? Thanks God" I took a deep breath before getting off my bed 'What a shit smell... where is it coming from?...it is me.' Going to my closet to take a look at the mirror.

"Wow..." Looking myself up I saw why felt different. I had a six-pack before but now I had 10 pack. My build got less buck. No excess fat. Only muscles build for action.

The villain Scorpion gained **SuperHuman Strength**(lifting approximately 15 tons, capable of uprooting trees), **Superhuman Speed**(faster than car plus equilibrium to go along with it), **Superhuman Stamina**(can act like a peak human for several hours before getting tired),Superhuman Durability(it was boosted further by his suit),Superhuman Agility **and Reflexes**(beyond the finest human athletes). He could also walk craw by punching the walls and gripping the holes, so I assume his grip is stronger than normal. Not to mention his tail from his suit.

"I guess got better senses as well huh? I definitely hadn't a nose this powerful before since a normal vision of scorpion is bad they have a heightened sense of smell. Maybe I also got their awareness, the body of a scorpion is covered with many different types of tiny sensory hairs that help alert it to both prey and danger. Need to test it out somehow. A 'scorpion' sense would be nice." I mused.

"These abilities would help me greatly in the future. I need to be more careful from now on. I won't always be this lucky. Can be put through more 'experiments' like this one" I said while looking myself doing poses in the mirror.

"Definitely 8/10 now." I chucked a little. "Maybe I should skip a few days of school to get used to this. Need to test my limits and control. The same for Colleen's Dojo. I would get too much attention there."


	3. Unknown Sacrifice

**POV - Dr. Farley Stillwell**

I have always dreamed of becoming the greatest scientist of the world. As child I all did was read at our family library's with my brother. You see my father was a rather famous biologist so besides our personal 'garden of eden', we also had a library filled with books written on it.

My brother and I were fascinated by it. Biology. This major part of the scientific field has always been and will always be the thing that makes me smile every morning.

'It is my reason to exist' as my father used to say. If he wasn't on one of his trip around the world, he would always be at the garden with the animals or at the library writing about a new discovery of his.

One dream I always had after he passed away that made me smile was of him and Darwin having tea and talking. The smile on his face... It made me feel so happy. I would wake up with tears of joy, then talk to my brother about it and he too would cry like a baby just imagining the scene.

He might not have been the most present father, but he was a great man to us. Everytime we had questions about the books we would go to him and we would always have fun talking about it. Even if it meant having to go hours into the night until we saw the first light of the day.

For all of these reason and more I dedicated my life to science. Becoming known as one of the few scientific genius of this world.

For that reason I was given the opportunity to work at Oscorp. A big company focused on the betterment of mankind . Energy, medicine, robotics and etc. This company had dipped a finger in every single field of science.

And that is why I took the job. I became one of their main scientists. Many geniuses worked here. Dra. Olivia Octavius , Dr. Curt Connors, Dr. and Dra. Parker being only a four of the duzen that shall remain unnamed.

The project I was a part of at the beginning was of Cross-Species Genetics.

I worked with the Curt and the Parkers at what seemed to be an impossible task. To mix the human and animal DNA. At least it seemed to be until Dr. Parker found a way to genetically breed spiders. Not my favorite animal I must admit. The hairy arachnids. I preferred their hunter, the scorpion. Their stinger, to me gave a feeling of dominance, of power, one sting and you die I used to think. Much simpler and effective than the spiders with their webs.

Anyway, thanks to Richard's discovery we were finally able to make advancements. Understanding his work I was able to replicate it with the scorpions. The only difference is that I only made one by luck. I never managed to recreate it again. He didn't share his note with us so we stopped at that.

Unfortunately, things went wrong. Because we found out the true objective of our research. Oscorp wanted super soldiers.

The formula for a new and improved Captain America. Me and The Parkers didn't agreed with it, unlike Connors. He wanted his arm back, even at the cost of a new war.

The Parkers had a saying that pretty much defined their life 'With great power comes great responsibility'. That was their way of life so despite my suggestions, they decided to become heroes. They fabricated the results of the experiment. They masked it as a failure.

Pretending to be enraged by it, Richard destroyed his experiments. I went along with it 'trying to stop him'. This way we destroyed much but unfortunately not all. My scorpion remained alive. They were taken to be studied. Since they were the only remaining ones the couldn't be lost.

Norman didn't like that. The Parkers knowing of the repercussions of their actions tried to run, taking the most important part of the equation with them, but ultimately died in an 'accident'. Their plane crashed and their son was left with his uncle and aunt. The poor child.

That is when I knew I had to leave this place, but as for how? For all of my intellect I didn't know the answer. I didn't want to die yet. I hadn't even started my own family for God sakes.

For reasons unclear to me at the start. Norman decided to allocate me to another research the Oz serum. Something he was working together with Dr. Stromm. Another super soldier serum. This one being a success with the exception of one essential thing, it turned the subjects into psychopaths. It literally drove them insane.

We worked at it for years but we still didn't manage to remove the insanity from the formula. I wasn't able to leave now more than ever, because of the secrecy of the job. Leaving would get me killed. Norman probably put me in this research exactly for the purpose of keeping an eye on me.

And now after the failure of presentation to the military we just had. We found ourselves here in the secret lab. Me and Dr. Stromm waiting for the verbal abuse due toour inability to produce results.

"Of course they wouldn't want the glider." I said sighing.

"With the Iron Man around, who would?" my partner said.

"Good question. I doubt that will make a difference to him though." I said grimacing to what was about to happen.

"The formula is flawed. There is something wrong with from the beginning. There is nothing we can do. Selling it to the military in this state would put all of us in danger." he said.

"Even if it was perfect it would still put all of us in danger. It is a fucking super soldier serum. Everyone wants it." I said.

"..." He remained silent.

The door of the elevator of the lab, the only visible entrance to lab opened to reveal Norman Osborn, his usual scowl on his face, marked with signs of aging, with a sleak brown hair. He wore an imposing and expensive suit. As soon as he saw us he walked in our direction, arrogance dominating his steps.

"We need to start human testing." he said while glaring at them, daring them to defy his order.

"But sir, the serum is dangerous, either the subject becomes crazy or dies directly. We would only be sacrificing a person." I said, trying my best to remain calm under the situation.

"I don't care what you two think! This is an order! We will start it today whether you like or not!" he said screaming at my face. His spit flying out his mouth and veins throbbing in his forehead.

"I refuse." Dr. Stromm voiced out.

"...YOU REFUSEEEE???!!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???!!! YOU WORK FOR ME GODDAMIT!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WORK. YOU CAN GO AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE" he screamed and threatened in fit of rage, picking up the doctor by his neck in lifting him up in the air.

"B-Bu-but we-e don't have any sujetcs." I screamed in panic, trying to stop him from killing my lab partner.

"Well..I am here, aren't I? I will be the first human subject." he stated with a look madness in his face and releasing Dr. Stromm on the floor, who tried to get his bearings " Now let's get started." He said while going off to remove his suit.

Stromm and I shared a look, trying to find way to get out of this situation. When we didn't find any, we resolved ourselves to go through with it.

"If you would be please lay on the chamber Dr. Osborn. We will bound you to it. The gas containing the oz serum will be released shortly and the UV energy will be released along with it, you will be submerged in it for 10 min before the process is done. It is going to be painful." Stromm said while strapping Norman to the mechanical coffin. I went along setting up the parameters of the operation.

"This is going to be the beginning of a new age. I will make sure to carve the Osborn name in history." he proclaimed.

"..." Closing the chamber Dr. Stromm came to me. "Everything ready?"

"Let's get this over with." I said gulping.

"We will start in 1.. 2.. 3.. Now!" Stromm started, pushing the button as soon as he finished the countdown.

Green gas could be seen filling the chamber. As soon as it filled completely, the UV lights were activated at first at minimum charge, but it was increasing as it did Norman started to scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!AAAAHHHHH!!!..." He kept screaming and screaming as the pain increased and procedure progressed.

At 5 min his voice started to crack. His throat starting to fail him. 7 min into the test his vitals started began to show problems.

"We have to stop this now!! He is dying!!" I said frantically while going through his data.

"**KKKKEEEEPP-PP GGOO-OOIIIINN-NGG!!!" **Norman screamed.

"..." We stood there watching. The test continued, he stopped screamed when his body went into shock. His heart finally stopped beating.

The chamber opened to reveal new and improved dead Norman Osborn. Dr. Stromm hushed to him, to remove him from there and start using his knowledge on emergency techniques.

At least that is what he planned to do when suddenly. "GGGAAASSSPPPP..." Norman was revived.

"Y-you are alive.. I-it's a success.. we did it..." murmured Dr. Stromm. He looked in shock into Norman's new form. His body completely refined to the peak human level. "How do you feel?" he asked.

Norman just stood there taking in his new form. 'This.. This is power!' he thought to himself, a maniacal light shining in his eyes.'**My power**..'. He looked over to us a sick grin appearing in his face.

"N-no-orman.." Stromm stammered, realizing the situation he found himself in.

As soon as Norman stepped out of the chamber, the first thing he did was to get Stromm by neck, lifting and strangling him without much effort.

"**Ha ha ha ha ha ha**" he laughed.

"Norman!! What are you doing??!! Stop now!!" I screamed, trying to get him to see reason. Unfortunately the formula took that from him.

"**I have never felt better.**" he said, breaking Stromm's neck, killing him.

"You.. you killed him!!" I said in panic. My heart beating fast. It wasn't difficult to conclude that I would be next.

"**Of course. You need to die. There can only be one of me. The perfect being. Ha ha ha**" he said, looking to me. His insanity already in full display.

He began walking towards me and I could already see that this was going to be my end.

"OOOSSSSBBBBOOORRRRNNNN!!!" a woman's scream resounded throughout the lab. The doors of the elevator bursted open. What appeared to be plastic limbs with wires inside of them forcing it to open.

"**Ahh... Olivia how nice of you to join us. How have you been my dear?**" Osborn said with a smirk on his face.

"Dra. Octavius??.." I questioned.

"YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF SHIT!!! HOW DARE YOU FIRE ME???!!!" Olivia screamed. She was wearing a green bodysuit with a black bottom showing her tight ass with black gloves covering her a little past her elbows. With green goggles on her face covering her green eyes, her shaggy hair tied on large bun over her head. Four plastic transparent arms on her back lifting her up in the air above them.

"**As I said before, you were only wasting our resources. Not only were your calculations wrong, you wanted to do a nuclear fission experiment on my building. You stupid woman!! The only good thing you did were those arms and them aren't stable.**" he stated arrogantly.

"YYYOOOUUUU!!! You are wrong! My calculations were correct! Ha! And these arms I have already fixed them. All it took was a neural chip. My newest invention. All to... KILL YOU!!!" she said launching one her arms at him. He was sent crashing on the wall of the lab. A visible dent on the wall.

"I dedicated my life to this company. I will be damned if I don't make you pay for this." she said venomously, the claws of hers tentacles spinnings, cutting through one of the metal tables in the lab.

"**Ha ha ha ha... you are going to need to do better than that if you to kill me**." Norman said getting up from the floor.

"What??!! How is this possible?! You shouldn't be able to get up from that!" she screamed.

"**Things change.. Ha ha ha ha ha**" He said suddenly rushing towards her in what seemed like a blur and knocking a punch towards her. She blocked with her arms but was still pushed towards the other end of the lab. Her arms trying to stop her from impacting the wall, but only managing to diminish the impact. Her back crashed at it with a soft thud. A small crack on her back.

"NNNOOO.. the chip.. you broke it... I KILL YOU!" she said, two of her spinning claws trying to slash him in half. They moved faster them before. Almost as if they were alive. It wasn't enough though He weaved through the arms. They didn't even touch him.

I caught myself watching their fight. One trying to murder the other and who ever won would try to silence me next. 'I won't be able to run, she destroyed the elevator. I.. can't let them leave. Those two have to be stopped' I thought. Trying to convince myself to what was necessary. 'Sorry brother. It seems I will have to leave you behind'.

I begin thinking of how I was going to do it. The two of them continued fighting, tearing the secret lab apart. Looking around the lab from my hiding spot. I realized what I could do.

'The UV energy.. if I overload it I can make the chamber explode.' I reasoned. I was still by the control panels so started my plans immediately.

"Stay still bastard!" Dra. Octavius said.

"**Ha ha ha. What is the problem Liv? Need an extra hand? ha ha ha ha..**" Norman said trying but failing to get through hers arms.

Neither of them paying attention to the other doctor in the room. Until it was too late.

"It's done." I said. I was in a hurry but I still managed to do it. The lights of the chamber lighting up and beginning to shine brightly.

They stopped to look at it. Norman finally turned his head to look at me.

"**What did you do??!!**" He screamed.

"What needs to be done. Letting you too leave is not an option anymore." I stated.

"Stillwell. Stop this now!" Dra. Oc ordered.

"You both have gone crazy. If you were left alive everyone in this city would be put in danger." I said.

The lights in the chamber shining brighter than ever. 'It is time.. Dad I hope you have an extra tea cup for me' I thought, letting on a few tears.

**"BBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM" **the explosion went off. Both the Octavius and Norman looking for cover before it went off. Norman didn't manage to find one, but Dra. Octavius managed to escape to the underground. Making a opening for herself.

X_

A squeak could be heard. Something was trying to cut through the metal. Trying to get into the lab.

The sound of metal being pulled was heard. "We are in." One firefighter said.

" Let it to those giant corporations to have secret labs..." the second of the duo said.

"I bet all of them have one. Always making our job difficult. They definitely try cover this up. At we least we will get a 'bonus'. " the first one said.

"Damn right we are. Do you think anyone survived? It looks like it was a really big explosion." the second said.

They began checking around the destroyed lab. Trying to find a safe route and removing the destroyed materials out of the way.

"Found one body." The second said.

"Me too. So that makes 2." the other said.

"They are really fucked up. I don't they will be able to identify them." the second one said. The first nodding in agreement while scanning his surroundings. Until..

" Hey I think I saw something there. Come quick!" he said.

They went to a pile of rumbles. A hand sticking out from it. Moving the damaged things out of the way. They saw the owner of the company they were inside in, Norman Osborn. Immediately checking if he was still alive.

"...He has a pulse. We need to move him now." the first one said. They immediately went to work on securing the 'victim'.

* * *

**POV Raymond Black**

"Aahh... much better." I said after getting out of bathroom. Shower and other needs taken cared of. Putting my own my underwear, simple black shorts and a white tank top with caps shield on the front. I went to my living room.

The dead scorpion still on the ground. 'I need to destroy it. Can't have this kind of stuff laying around' I thought. The simplest way would be to burn it. Making up my mind I took it carefully from the ground with a broom and a shovel.

Going into my kitchen I turned on the oven at the maximum temperature possible and dumped it there, applying alcohol to it, to accelerate the burning.

I watched it for minutes until it turned into unrecognizable ashes. 'Now as the next step, to dispose of the ashes the easiest way possible.' I thought to myself in a happy tone. I took it to bathroom and flushed down the toilet.

"I doubt it anyone will find it now." I said chuckling a little.

Giving out a sigh. I went back into my living room, taking out my cellphone I messaged my friends about skipping school for the rest of the week. Yesterday was a Wednesday so I had 4 days before I had to return.

I had to go to Colleen's Tuesday, Thursday and Satuday. So I messaged her too. Let's hope she doesn't punish me later.

Fixing myself a quick breakfast and putting my running shoes on. I went out to New York, looking for an abandoned warehouse.

I found an abandoned powerhouse. It looked like something out of a thriller or terror movie. Decomposing things out in the open, puddles with dirt water, rust filled pipes everywhere and broken stuff all around. It was 'something'.

I cleared a spot for myself to start the practice. Warming up and stretching my self. I noticed that my balance was much more easier to maintain.

I started going through the moves I learned over the easier. Getting used to my new speed and strength. I went at it for hours before I got tired. I tried lifting the heavy objects around me to test my limits as well.

Using my knowledge of the scorpion abilities I knew what had changed the only thing I wasn't certain was the scorpion sense or the wall crawling. I think he had them, but I had to figure out a way to test them.

I decided to test my mutant powers as well to see if anything had changed and surprisingly it did. My invisibility became the same as the Invisible Woman linked in the aspect that it was now linked to my will.

The difference form hers is that I wasn't able to project the invisible psionic energy to create shields, blast, explosion or to levitate. The psionic energy stayed in my body, becoming making shine in a milky white light. I tried to focus the energy to my arm which made it look the same as the iron fist with a different color tone of course and with shiny aura around it.

It remind me of the nen from hunterxhunter Gon Rock fist. It had the same effect as them as well. Different from the iron fist I should be able to put this focused energy in different parts of my.

It could also work as defense by letting it stay over my whole body, after all it was the same invisible psionic as the one from Susan Storm. It should as a kind of barrier to stop damage.

It was tiring too used though. I felt like I could only use it 2 more times before exhausting myself. I also noticed that I couldn't use them together, either I stayed invisible or I used the energy as protection.

Perhaps in the future I could use it the same as her. I could already turn objects invisible like her but I had to touch them to do it. Using I could get a image of the internal of the objects, like a x-ray vision. Controlling the invisible psionic to the same extent as her should be possible in the future.

Deciding to leave it at that for now I decide to go for a run invisible. It was fucking amazing. I have always loved to run since my past life, but this.. there was nothing like it. Passing cars, jumping over buses, from building to building.

The feeling of the wind on my face was an unforgettable experience. So entailed and overconfident I was that I went for a long jump, too long.

"Oh fuck!" I said, beginning to fall. My sense tingling allowing me to know that I had a danger sense. I was about to hit the wall and fall to the strees, so prepared myself for it.

"UGH!" I let when I hit the wall. What surprised me though was that I didn't fall. I sticked to wall. I was wall crawling. "Fuck yeah bitches!!" I screamed. A few people on the streets turning their head up to see nothing.

'Shit! I got to excited.' I exclaimed in my head. I tried to remember how Peter did and the comics and copied.

On the top of the building I let my invisibility drop and fall to the floor. "Phew..that was close." I said. I wouldn't die but it would definitely hurt.

'I need a method of locomotion instead of just running. I won't have Spiderman's web so I need something else'. thinking to myself I went through my memories to find something to use when zi remembered the spiderman 3 movie. Harry uses some kind of flying skate board to fight alongside Peter at the end. 'There could be something about it in the data I stole from Oscorp after it is not the Green Goblin's glider. I should be able to build for myself if I have the schematics.' I concluded, deciding to go home as fast as possible to take a look at the files.


	4. An eventful school day

**Chapter 4 : ****An eventful school day.**

**_A few days later in Ray's apartment_**

".. ahhh.." I sighted while sitting on the floor of my apartment having breakfast. An couple of waffles on the plate in front of me. My back resting on the couch. 30 min until I had to go to school.

"It's not that bad Ray. At least now you know that there was only one scorpion." I said to myself.

You see during the weekend when I wasn't getting used to my to my powers, I spent most of my time going through the Oscorp files. What surprised me was that I found the name of the scientist that created the scorpion serum. There wasn't anything of the research per say, only it's results, the fact that a genetically altered scorpion existed and the department where this experiment was conducted in were anything of note. The results were stated as a failure.

That raised a major flag to me. A death flag. The fact that he disappeared also didn't helped. The files said he was transferred to another department but not which one. So I didn't know anything but the fact that he did exist and that he was responsible for the scorpion.

I assumed that he was disposed of for some reason. Since I couldn't find anything on him even after hacking into the police. The results were probably fabricated or adulterated so I was safe for the time being. There was only one scorpion for some reason, the opposite of the spiders and I already made sure it was dead.

Anyway, I was worried because I couldn't confirm my assumptions, but I was 70% certain of them. After all I didn't become a monster and the doctor couldn't be found.

An bonus I found on the files was an electric engineer by the name of Maxwell Dillon aka Electro. So there was a great chance of him becoming a villain in this world. Preparation is key in this world so I put on my list to work on making an insulated suit in the future. Preferably before he turns.

During the weekend I also looked for news of the explosion that day. The signs of a cover up were pretty obvious. What felt wrong to me was that Norman Osborn didn't do anything. Guys like him have to be in control, he not showing up alerted me a little. Mostly because I wasn't certain when the Green Goblin could show up. In the first movie they show up together, but in the comics that isn't a rule. So I had to watch out for him.

A good thing that happened was that I was able to find the hoverboard from the movies on the files, unfortunately not the schematics, but I did found a lead, a storage where it, the gauntlet that controls it and the boots that kept the pilot aboard were kept.

"Well.. not much of a storage, it would be easier to call it a fortress." I mused, lifting myself up and going to wash the dishes. I was already making plan on how to steal it.

This was going to be the most difficult heist I have ever dome until now. So the first thing I did was to design my hero suit. I knew I was gonna need it at some point, so I already had some materials at hand. The first one had to be a classic so I made it just like Spiderman, with spandex.

The suit was similar to the Green Lantern's with the addition of a black hood and a face mask similar to batman without the pointy ears. Milk white almost gray details instead of the green. The chest symbol changed for 'not visible', a eye with a angled line cutting in half. An utility belt with breaking in equipment.

I only went for easy targets so I haven't had the necessity of a suit to hide my identity. I didn't had anyone to protect but I have always valued my privacy. It is one of the reasons I asked for this power.

X_

**_At Midtown High, hallway._**

" Yo!!" I said while putting an arm over my two favorite nerds, trying to get them by surprise. At least I tried, Peter got out of the way before I succeeded.

"Uh!" Ned squeaked, surprised by the arm.

"Miss me?" I said with a smirk. Happy that I got one onf them.

"Guhh.. I hate when you do that!" Ned said, an arm going to his rapid beating heart.

"Hey Ray! Good to see you! I thought you were going to be gone for at least another week." Peter said bumping my fist.

"Yeah... I would have, but I didn't want to make you guys suffer that much. I mean you probably cried over my absence all weekend. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't come sooner?" I said shrugging my shoulders, a playful smile on my face.

"Yeah.. yeah... Man.. your smugness always increase over the weekends. It is amazing. You should tell us your secret for that." Ned said chuckling at me." Why did you decide to stay at home this time anyway?" he asked.

"While getting home after the tour, a black crossed my way. I decided to play safe by staying home until next week." I said with a smile.

"..." They stared at me, speechless at the obvious lie.

"...?" I tilted my head still smiling at them, pretending I didn't say anything wrong.

"Whatever." they said sighting.

"You really need to get better lies. This is getting ridiculous." Peter said. The bell ringing right after he finished.

"Anyway.. you are not going to believe what Peter did last week!" Ned said.

"What?" I asked.

"He won a fight against Flash!" he exclaimed excited.

"He what?!" I exclaimed, trying to fake my surprise.

"I didn't exactly won.. He just wasn't able to touch me." Peter said, clearly embarrassed.

"Really? Wow.. didn't know you were that talented at fighting Pete." I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

"I-" He began, but got cut out by Ned who was obviously excited.

"He was awesome! You should have been here Ray. Flash tried to mess with Pete for talking to Mary Jane. Everybody was watching! He tried to punch him but he Peter side step him. He tried again with a jab but Peter stepped back. Then he went for a tackle and you know what Pete did?.. He jumped over him with a flip.. A flip! Can't you imagine? haha Flash fell with one his goons that encircled us on the floor. Everyboy got quiet after that. I will never forget that." he said. An overwhelming admiration and happiness in his voice.

".. Shit.. I should have been here." I said, gaping at the story. 'Similar to the movie huh?' I mused to myself.

We got on our sits, just waiting for the professor to come in. It went as usual. Peter and Ned already knowing all the answers. I knew a few but I was never smart as them, even with all the time I had to study as a child. I focused on more handy skills.

**_Lunch break - Cafeteria outdoors._**

I was looking at Peter. He was staring with a dreamy look at MJ as always. Ned noticing it too.

"He is at it again." Ned shook his head.

"Man I really don't know why you are so obsessed with her. I mean she one of the hottest in school and will be a hottie in the future, but there are way much better girls for you here." I said, exasperated at the numbers of times I had this conversation with him.

"I doubt that.You don't know her like I do." he said in defense of his crush.

"..." I shook my head at the statement."You are hopeless. Gwen would suit do much better." I said.

"You always say that." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well... He is right. I mean she as much as beautiful as MJ and she is also a nerd like us. She is already friends with us as well and single. Much easier than MJ who dates our daily bully." Ned said, eating his lunch between sentences.

"If you too think that she is so great why don't you ask her out?" he argued.

".. I don't want to hear another rejection. I have been friendzoned too much already. It is better to date someone out of this school." he said depressingly. Both me and Peter a little caght off guard by the lack of his usual borderline overconfidence.

"Don't worry too much Ned. There is definitely someone looking for a 'papa bear' like you. You just haven't been lucky yet." I said trying to get my friend out of this way of thinking.

"Absolutely, they really don't know what they are losing." Peter said in agreement.

"Thanks." He said with a grateful smile.

"I can't date Gwen, because she is not my type." I stated.

"... Is he finally going to come out of the closet?" Peter fake whispered to Ned.

"I guess.. It was about time." Ned fake whispered as well. The both of them giving me a smirk.

"..." I gave them the finger and they started to laugh. An annoyed look present on my face during their display.

"Sorry... Couldn't help it... Tell us what is your type." Peter said trying to stop his laughter.

"I prefer older woman, like May." I said with a smile on my face, imagining May's figure. 'I am mentally older then them so I can't see myself dating teenagers again. Maybe in a few years.'

"Well.. she is a beautiful lady." Ned agreed.

"..." Peter shook his head, a little annoyed. He has always been a little protective of his aunt. Many guys tried to hit on her even with him by her side. "Don't even think about it. She would never agree to go out with you anyway." he grumbled.

"Ohhh.. can I ask her that then?" I asked.

"..." He glared at me. Ned laughing at that.

"Fine... I will try not to." I joked, looking to the side only to see the idiots coming our way. My demeanor changing with it. My friends noticing as well. I discreetly turn on the recorder on my phone just in case.

"Porker!! You didn't think you would manage to run from me forever did you?" Flash mocked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah Porker.. You and the fatty are in for a lesson today." One of his goons said. zi counted 4 of them.

"Blackie is hear. You haven't cut that girly hair yet huh?" Another said. All of them laughing, like what they said was funniest thing ever.

"You guys never learn huh?" I said getting up. "Man I really don't know how you guys don't realize how stupid you all sound with those lines." I said sighting.

"Oohh... the orphan is here. I am so scared." A goon said, making me frown.

"You gonna let him fight in your place again Porker? Huh? And I thought you finnaly had grown some balls." Harry Osborn said joining their group. The dumbos mockingly smiling at Peter.

"He is smart. Unlike you all he knows I can kick all of your asses by myself, while you guys need to group up to bully some nerds." I smirked, getting in position to protect my friends. Everyone around us already preparing themselves to watch, some even filming on their phones.

That got them going. Goon 1 went for a straight, I avoided and countered it. Controlling my strength and knocking him out, his nose breaking in the first.

"Fucking bastard!" Flash said. He and Goon 2 trying to get to me. Goon 3 right after them. Harry and Goon 4 going for my back, trying to encircle me.

I parried Flash's blow, Goon trying to tackle me after him. I got myself on the floor, sweep kicking, making him to fall. Going foward to avoid the other. I kneeled Goon 3 in the stomach before could react. Spite going out of his mouth as he fell to the floor. '2 to down 4 to go'

My danger sense tingling. I sidestepped Goon 4 who tried to hug from my back. I turning around steeping back to give me some space.

Goon 3 front kicked. I caught his leg, lifting it up and kicking stepping on the knee of his supporting leg.

_CRACK._ A sickening crack resounded.

"AAHHH!! My knee!!" he screamed, falling to ground in pain. The other 3 stop moving immediately. Fear platerd on their faces.

'Crap! Shouldn't have done that.' I thought thinking about how much I would be after this.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!!! STOP RIGHT NOW!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???!!!" The teachers finally showed up to stop our fight.

"YOU!! Go and call the school nurse right now. This an emergency. I am calling an ambulance." said one of them taking the lead.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE??!! LEAVE NOW!!! Those fighting come with we are going to the principal's office right now." Another said.

'Well shit.. I hope the recording can cut some slack.' I thought following him. The idiots that could move coming behind me, glaring daggers at my back. Harry being an exception.

"Hey! Harry was fighting why isn't he coming?" I said.

"Is that true?" the teacher asked one of the kids around.

"H-He was with Flash, but-t he didn't enter the fight." He quipped.

"What?! That is bull-" I began to say.

"Language!! Mr.Black I won't take that kind of behavior in front me." the teacher reprimanded.

"Yes sir.." I said, giving a glare at Harry who couldn't hide his smug smile from his face.

X_

**_In the principal's office_**

"CAN ANY YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHEN DID THIS SCHOOL BECAME A FIGHTING RING??!! 2 STUDENTS GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!! BROKEN NOSE AND LEG!!..." The principal went on and on. Until he had to take a breath.

"..What happened?" he asked and looking around to pick a student to explain. "Explain Flash." he ordered.

"It was him and his friends Principal Luis." he said pointing at me, the Principal Luis now looking at me suspiciously.

"And what did Mr.Black and his friends do?" he asked.

"We were just minding our business trying

going to our usual table when they started to mock us, insulting us. We tried to ignore them, but Black got mad and decided to hurt us so started to attack us. We were just defending ourselves. He even smiled whem he broke Jay's leg. His football carrer could ruined now. He won'tbe able to go to college now." he said, his goons agreeing with him, saying their one piece. Trying to pin the blame on me with numbers.

"...Is that true Mr.Black?" the principal asked.

"No." I responded simply.

"Liar!! He is evil Principal Luis. You have to believe us." Flash and his goons continued.

"QUIET!!... What is your version of what happened Mr.Black?" the principal said believing in their bullshit, looking pissed at me.

"Give me a sec." I said picking my phone out of my pocket. "Here is the recording of what really happened." I started playing it. Flash and his goons faces going white at the evidence I presented.

...

"YOU.. YOU DAMN BRATS!!! LYING TO MY FACE!! DO THINK YOUR SO SMART HUH!!!..." He went on his screaming frenzy again.

"You are lucky you all are important to the school football team otherwise I would be all expelled!! This time your suspended for 3 weeks!" he said, deciding on their punishment.

"But sir scouts are going to come this next weekend game. If we don't go we will lose the chance to get spot at their teams." Goon 4 cried out anxiously, he appeared to be in panic now.

"You should have considered that before doing this then. Now out of here! You stay Mr.Black" he stated. The idiots left discontent and giving me glares filled with animosity.

"..." I stayed in place waiting for what he was going to say, despite being angry for leniency with them.

"It doesn't matter if you were defending yourself or others. Fighting is still prohibited in this school. For that you are getting 1 week of detention. I don't want to hear about you getting in another fight. Do you understand?" he stated imposingy.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. Then you are dismissed. Pick up your and go home." he said.

"..." I left keeping a blank face, sighing in my head. 'I guess this isn't so bad. I trained myself to be able to finish my opponents fast. When doing things like this I need to be more careful especially now that got the scorpion powers. It made easier to hurt others.' I thought while going through the empty hallway. Everyone in classes.

Picking up my phone I texted my friends about metting them outside school after class.

X_

**_End of school day_**

"Yo!!" I screamed, waving at the duo looking for me.

"Hey Ray! We were worried sick! Harry kept saying bad things were going to happen to you to everyone, trying to pin the blameof the fight on you too. You didn't get expelled did you?" Ned said.

"Nope! I recorded them picking on us, so that I could plead my innocence just in case. Still got suspended for 1 week though. More vacation for me." I said with a smug smile.

"Smart! I should have thought of that." he saidsaid smacking himself on the face.

"..." Peter stayed quiet.

"What is wrong Pete? Cat got your tongue?" I asked.

"You broke that guy's leg Ray. His life can have been changed forever. Aren't you feeling even a little remorse from what you did?" he asked with a frown.

"No I am not." I said seriously.

"Why not?! That is wrong!". he screamed and stared full righteousness.

"I was fighting a group of bullies who insulted me and my friends for no real reason at all. I was protecting myself and you two. For that reason I don't regret anything." I stated staring back at him. Ned looking between us in silence felling the tension.

"...Sigh.. Just promise not to do something like that again. He is just a bully, he didn't deserved to get his life ruined." he said accepting what I said.

"I can't promise I won't do something like this again but I will try. I lost myself in that fight. Sometimes I get so focused that I don't notice who I am fighting. I just go for the finish. It happened in the dojo before as well. I am sorry for that." I said sincerely.

"I understand... you get like me and Ned during our science projects. We don't hear anything and always lose track of time. As long as you try, I trust you." he said forgiving me.

"Ok I think this moment deserves a group hug. Come here you two." Ned said us into a hug. We all smiled in understanding.

"So you didn't get expelled huh? Guess you got lucky this time." said Harry stopping his car near us. We separated to glare at him.

"And you are lucky I didn't get to you before the teachers appeared. I was really looking forward to breaking your nose." I said threateningly. Peter and Ned stopping from doing that right now.

"As if-f you h-had the courag-ge to do that." He stammered trying to sound confident but failing completely.

"Hey Harry. Sorry to keep you waiting. MJ and Flash were fighting again." Liz, a popular girl said. The two of them coming after her.

"Don't hurry babe. I was expecting as much. Let's go I don't want to be around those losers anymore." he said giving us disgusted look. the 3 getting in the car. Both Flash and MJ giving me a glare.

"S-see you later MJ!" Peter said nervously to his crush.She stopped glaring at me to give him a look that pissed the shit out of me.

"..." she just looked away without saying anything. Flash giving him a smug look. They left after that. Peter looked devastated.

"Sigh..sorry Pete that is on me." I said to him.

"No.. it is ok. That is not your fault." he said, beginning his walk home.

"Hey Peter! Why don't we all go to your house today and have some fun? We haven't played a game together this month yet." Ned said.

"Yeah! That could be fun! We can have another Mortal Kombat competition. This time I will win." I said. Both me and Ned making an effort to try and motivate Peter.

".. A lousy gamer like you?.. Never." He said mockingly. That way we went, playing among ourselves to his apartment.

* * *

**A lot of talking in this chapter(probably a little cheesey, but give a me break. If you have any suggestions I will consider). Hope you liked the fight scenes, they are more of a pain to right then I fought(I basically made him untoucheable to them because of skills and abilities but whatever). Also if any of you notices writing mistakes, please comment on it. Even if it is a little embarrassing for me after years of courses, English isn't my first language. I am Brazilian, feel free to comment my mistakes so I can improve my writing.**

**Anyway I saw the Joker in the movies this weekend. It was a fucking masterpiece. I could literally feel the madness of character. I was in awe of few hours before I could process what I had just seen. I totally recommend it. It is an amazing trip. The playlist of the movie is really impressive as well. I felt like dancing along in the bathroom scene(it is in the trailer so it is not a spoiler)**

**About the story I already have the next 2 chapters planned. I will write them over the week. I looked for sources of what direction to take this story. I decided to go with the story of the spiderman game for ps2 from 2002 as a start. I plan on putting more characters of the marvel universe but not right now. I will try follow the events of the movie of avengers and all that to be a part of it, but the timeline might be a bit different or mixed.**

**Hope you all like the suit. I tried to make as simple as possible and very easy to visualize.If you are curious about the symbol, just google 'symbol for not visible'. The mask is mostly because of the hair. I only chosethe haircut of noctis from ffxv because I think it is cool, don't be surprised of i will change it later.**

**I know I made a few characters hateful like or full blown idiots(maybe?) perhaps even totally different from the norm, but there is still time to correct them in some way. I'll continue having my preference of gwen or felicia over mj though( she just seems fake to me) which girl Peter will end up is still unknown to me in this story. I also don't know if i will make harry become the hobgoblin. There are too many villains to work with for a long time.** **There is a possibility of giving Gwen powers. It is for that exact purpose that I didn't said all the spiders died, but I am uncertain at the moment.(She was really cool in the spider verse movie)**

**I am planning on maybe having the OC having on night stands with older woman at some point(May or/and maybe Dra.Ock****It is one of the reasons I put this version of her. She is sadical bitch in the movie, nut I like that so whatever. If I do I can make a chapter of her attacking another woman out of jealousy as improbableas that sounds). I don't know if I will describe the 'action scenes' but if not they will be mentioned and if I do I promise to put a note of warning in the chapter(title and before the written portion). It is mostly because I prefer older woman myself and they are more mature so having one night stand isn't as big of a problem or deal, instead of going for a relationship and being all sweet and all that shit. For me this is an important part for the growth of the character. It is a way to find out what he would want, relationship and partner wise. It what I know for by experience as well.**

**I don't plan on giving the oc any power up for the time being. I am trying to decide how long it will take him to improve his powers to the limit and how to go about it. His power can be developed to the same extent as invisible woman at some point. Which for me is ridiculous overpowered if you look at what she can really do. I am planning on naming his focused energy strike as 'power strike' for convenience sake and the aura covering his bodybody as 'invulnerable mode' or 'aura mode' for the same reason. Just haven't decided which one is better.(he won't scream the names like anime character, it is just for writing sake. He can maybe scream in the climax of the fight as final move but that is it)**

**PS: Do I have to write the disclaimer every chapters or not? Almost everybody does so I am not certain. I think it is a waste of time, but if it were a rule I would do it.**

**PS2: No matter the number of the novels i have read, a problem I am having are sound effects. If any you have an idea where I can find a reference. I would appreciated **


End file.
